Valerkyrie
by Valerie Sabrina Verzoe
Summary: After a certain titan left for ten years,Richard Grayson married Kory Andres.What will happen after he met a mysterious barmaid that resembled the missing one much?Alternative ending is now out!:
1. Mistake and Plain Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, I wish I did though.

All those promises, all those sweet memories, they are all lies.

The truth is beyond her wildness imaginations. Her best friends have betrayed her, leaving her alone, in the vortex of plain truth.

The truth tells her that she doesn't deserve to be loved.

Raven woke up from her bed. She licked her colourless lips and brushed through her violet hair with her hand. The date with Robin last night was great. The dinner was fabulous, and Robin looked drop dead. He did not spike his hair in the usual way, but in a much casual way. Instead of his mask, he wore sunglasses. Extremely tempting, like the forbidden fruit, thought Raven. Smiling, she put on her robe and went out of her room.

"Hey Rae, good morning." Robin smiled at her and said.

"Good morning, Robin," said Raven with a tiny smile. She went into the kitchen, making herself a cup of herbal tea.

"Raven! Wanna try some of my tofu omelette? They are de-licious!" urged Beast Boy, holding a dish of white coloured horror slime.

"I respect you that you don't eat meat; please respect that I don't eat fake meat," she rolled her eyes,trying not to lose control.

"But Raven..."

"I said no!" barked Raven. In order to calm down, she took a sip from her cup of tea. "I am going to meditate, alone."

Raven took the whole jar of herbal tea and walked to the roof. She meditated, calmly. No bad visions, no dim future.

But, this time, she has mistaken.

A terrible mistake that will ruin her life, and left her in pieces. The mistake that will change her life forever.

After 3 long hours of meditation, Raven went out with the other titans to the Pizza Place. Except for the usual argument of ordering a vegetarian pizza or a meat one, everyone seemed pretty quiet, until Beast Boy cracked up the old joke about ducks. Everyone in the restaurant glared at him, Raven covered her mouth and smiled.

An after-lunch visit to a book shop should be pleasant, thought Raven. She left the rest of the Titans and went into a book shop nearby. It was a small book shop. Books are piled up inside, and the smell of crispy, old paper welcomed Raven. She glanced through a few pile of books. The shop keeper smiled at her and said. "Dear, could I help you?" She was a massive woman with brown skin and a healthy face.

"Well I was wondering would there be any books of my liking?" Raven said, putting an incredibly thick book away.

"'Course dear, let's see...." the shop keeper lady glanced and pulled a book out of a dusty old pile of books. " See if you like this book, dear."

Raven looked at the book cover. It was a classic leather book cover, with some golden letters. The topic was 'Valerkyrie'.

Well, I will trust the lady, thought Raven. "Excuse me, how much is this book?" asked Raven, pulling a fifty-dollar note out of her purse.

"A ten-dollar note shall be enough, dear," said the shop keeper. Raven gave her a ten-dollar note. The shop keeper took the money and wrapped the book. She gave Raven the book and also a name card. " Come back if you got lost, dear."

"Thank you," Raven said, walking out of the book shop. She turned around and looked. The book shop is named "Light".

Robin sighed, after finishing his second can of soda. He enjoyed having Raven as his partner in fighting evil, his soul companion. Her negative side surprisingly soothes his dark, secret past. But did he enjoy having her as his love? She was a gorgeous beauty of darkness. Her violet hair, her gloomy eyes, her colourless lips and pale skin are what every Goth dreamed of. Beside her negative personality, she has a smile, a mysterious smile. She was beauty in his eyes, Robin loves her. But he is confused. She knew everything about him; he knew nothing about her. Ever since their first date, all they talk about is always about the other Titans. Raven never said a word about herself.

"Hey Robin, I am back," said Raven, who sat on the couch next to Robin.

"Hey Rae, what did you have there?" Robin put his arm on her shoulder.

"A book obviously, the shop owner chose this for me."

"Interesting, I thought you never ask others to help you make any decisions," said Robin, surprised.

"Well this time it is an exception. She... looks like my old nursemaid in Azara, Gayla. Especially her smile. Guess I have no idea why either." Raven shrugged. " maybe I am not feeling normal today."

"Rae, everything is gonna be fine. I promise." Robin kissed her forehead. Raven's face suddenly turned pinkish.

"Robin, you are acting childish today." Raven said, smiling.

Robin chuckled, holding Raven in his arms and kissed her.

"Sheesh, get a room you two!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "I am gonna need a eye wash bottle if you guys continue here."

"Friend Beast Boy, what do you mean by 'get a room'?" asked Starfire, looking confused.

"Um...never mind."

"Maybe we should really get a room, Rae," teased Robin, winking at Raven.

"You are being bad Robin," then she whispered into his ear. Her voice is like music.

"But...I like it."

Robin looked at Raven. There was a ray of happiness inside those usually gloomy blue vortexes. Raven smiled at him. A both mysterious and seductive smile.

"We are going," said Robin suddenly, lifting Raven up.

"Where are we going?"

"To get ourselves a room," said Robin. He flashed her an evil grin.

Raven woke up and sat on Robin's bed. For the first time of her life, she felt fulfilled. She belongs to Robin, and he belongs to her. She believed that no matter how far they are form each other, no one could tear them apart. She looked at Robin. His Black hair laid on the pillow, his tanned chest was half covered by the black blanket. He snored lightly. Raven smiled and pulled the book from her pile of clothes. The story was extremely familiar. A Jackass father, unlucky girl......

"Hey you're awake," said Robin, rising from his sleeping position. "Feeling alright?"

"Never been better," replied Raven, closing the book. She kissed him on the cheek and glanced at the clock. "Hmm... 4:30 in the morning. I think I better go back to my room, Richie."

"Aw...why?" Robin pulled her close to him. "Don't go."

"I don't want our Tamaranian friend interrogate us later, with her bone crushing hugs."

"Fine, go now." Robin said, letting go of Raven.

Raven stood up, she put on her leotard and robe. "I love you Richard," said Raven, kissing Robin's lips.

"Me too, Rae."

Two months has passed since Robin and Raven's first time. Their relationship never cools down. Raven thought this would last forever and ever. Nothing could tear them apart, for Robin is the love of her life. He was her past, present and future. He was her world. He was her everything.

She smiled while she meditated, enjoying the mind soothing sea breeze and the warm sunlight. She levitated into the closed her eyes. Her heart and mind are calm. She saw a peaceful lake and blue sky. Everything was too peaceful to knew that the vision would mean calmness in the future. She stopped meditating.

She let herself on the ground and sipped her herbal tea. Robin must be watching the television. Maybe I should surprise him, she thought. She walked silently down the staircase. She walked silently through the corridors. When she got to the living room, She saw something that she has never expected to happen. The most horrific scene in her life was right in front of her.

Starfire is on top of Robin, kissing the lips of her boyfriend, French kissing to be more precise. Each kiss seemed to suck life out of Raven's soul,ripping her mind apart. Each time their lips touched, Raven felt that she was struck by a high voltage electric current, roasting her skin, burning her flesh and crushing her bones.

Her lover, her boyfriend lifted Starfire up and went into his room, while they are still step Robin take, was trampling the love of him and Raven's. He was stepping on the sweet memories and promises of their love.

Raven saw them disappearing into Robin's room. She walked silently, back into her room. She closed the door quietly." Azarath Metrion..." she tried to calm herself by meditating. But she lost control of her emotions. Tears burst out of her eyes. She saw it. The truth, plain old truth. Her world collapsed, as if a meteor has just struck her world and her world is now a living hell on Earth, one million times worser than the time Trigon attcked them.

Becuase she was alone. All alone by herself.

She knew that Cyborg and Beast Boy went to the obstacle training course. She was the only eye witness. She collapsed onto the floor, sobbing without a sound. As she heard the rumbling noises and Starfire's cries, calling Robin's name, her tears rolled down her motionless, pale face. Her heart is numb. Each cry Starfire made is like a stab to Raven's heart. At that moment, she would rather die than to think about the things happening in the next room.

So the Tamaranian Princess wasn't that innocent huh? And Boy Wonder enjoys Cross Planet sex? I should have see that coming, Raven, you are the fool, the idiot, You were overwhelmed by your feelings, Raven. It had you blind folded, she thought. How could Robin cheat on her? How could Starfire take him away from her? How could her best friends, her family, her everything...betray her?Did he even...love her? Her tears burst again.

She cried for hours, she cried until she could cry no raised her head. Her eyes glanced at her room. The book, 'Valerkyrie' was lying on her bed. She picked up the book. The name card of the shop keeper lady fell onto the floor. She took a look at it and she grabbed her book of Azar, and the other important left her Titans caller behind, along with her other memories. " Raven Roth as a Titan is history." she whispered. " Goodbye." And she flew into the sky.

The half demon goddess of darkness was no longer a Teen Titan.

Not anymore.

Author:

Well the next chapter will be ten years after Raven left the Teen Titans. Please review.

V.S.V

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.


	2. Mischap and the fimilair stranger

Richard Grayson and Kori Grayson sat on the chair, while they both looked at Doctor Elizabeth White, who sat opposite to them. The doctor was busy flipping sheets of paper.

Starfire looked at the doctor anxiously, grabbing her husband's arm. "Robin, I am nervous," whispered Starfire. "It's going to be smooth, it's just getting a body check results." Robin held her hand in his. The doctor frowned, closing the folder. "Well, Mrs. Grayson, you are perfectly fine." Starfire seemed relieve. "But," the doctor added. "Your reproductive system is ... special. Your eggs don't seem to react with human sperms. Test results have shown that you have very low chances in getting pregnant, in other words, you are sterile."

"What do you mean by sterile, Dr. White?" asked Starfire. She was worried about the attitude of Dr. White when she told her the results. She was scared.

"That means, Mrs. Grayson, that you are incapable to carry child or even to be pregnant," said the doctor, shaking her head. "I am sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson. I would gladly be in service if you need any further assistance."

Starfire cried, covering her face with her hands. "Thank you, Dr. White," said Robin, shaking the doctor's hand. He took Starfire's hand and left the clinic.

Starfire couldn't stop crying. "I ...I am terribly sorry... Robin. I...never knew that....I...am...."

She couldn't continue the sentence and burst into tears. Robin wrapped her into his arms. "Don't worry Star," said Robin" Its alright, everything is going to be fine, I...promise." Robin tried to comfort Starfire, when he suddenly remembered that he once said these words to another woman before. Raven, ten years ago.

The Teen Titans nearly collapsed after Raven's sudden disappearance. She left her Titans caller. No notes, no letters, nothing.

(Flashback)

Why am I asleep? And why am I naked? Robin thought when he woke up from his bed. My head hurts like shit. He put on his clothes and went to the living room.

"Robin you are awake!" said Starfire, grinning at him.

"Yes Star, have you seen Raven?" He asked, wondering where his girlfriend is.

"Well we haven't seen her all day," replied Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were playing video games.

"Stop playing Cy and BB, we have a meeting and Raven won't usually be late," said Robin. "We should look for her. Maybe something has kept her from coming."

Beast Boy and Cyborg groaned, switching off the game. "Well I guess she may be in her room or the roof, meditating perhaps," said Starfire.

"Well let's go to the roof first." The four Titans went to the roof. It was empty. No one was there.

"Cyborg, please check the garage and mechanical rooms, Beast Boy check the basement and storage rooms. Starfire, please check her room. I would check the rest." said Robin.

They scattered and turn the tower upside down. No sign of Raven.

"Oh no!" shouted Starfire, inside Raven's room.

"What is it, Star?" they all rushed in. Starfire was holding a Titans caller, trembling.

"Robin, I am afraid that Raven is gone." said Starfire. "Her precious book of Azar and her other important processions are missing."

"Are there any notes or letters left?" asked Cyborg.

"No."

Starfire cried while Robin hugged her. Cyborg turned around and hit his fist on the wall. Beast Boy tried to hold his tears back.

She was gone, without a trace.

(Flashback ends)

"We are home now, Star," said Robin. "Now get some rest, you must be tired." He tucked her into bed. He waited until she was fast asleep. Then he went out. The sky was grey, just like his mood. Robin and Starfire both liked kids. But what can he do? Starfire is his wife.

He walked and walked for hours, a bar suddenly came into his sight.

A drink won't hurt, he thought. He walked in and sat on the bar table.

"Welcome can I help you, sir?" Robin raised his head and saw the barmaid. Her face was familiar, but he couldn't figure out who she is. "My name is Richard Grayson. May I have your name?"

"Valerkyrie. The name is Valerkyrie, sir," she replied." Now do you wish to have a drink?"She handed him a drink list.

"Anything that would turn me numb will do," said Robin, who gave her back the drink list.

"A glass of Blood Tears will do," Valerkyrie smiled at him. She started pouring Vodka and cranberry juice into the shaker. She did the missing so quickly it was like magic. In less than five minutes, a glass of crimson red, blood-like liquid was placed in front of him.

Robin poured the whole glass down his throat. The hot burning taste of Vodka and the sweetness of cranberry juice mixed together. He felt that the liquid is salty, and even a bit fishy. The strong alcohol rushed down. He felt relieved.

"Everyone has a reason to drink," said Valerkyrie. "What's yours?"

Robin stared at the barmaid. She has black hair with red highlights, her pale skin stood out from her black shirt. Her black eyes were like a vortex. Black lipstick covered her lips. Thick eyeliner and mascara made her eyes extremely attractive.

Another gothic beauty, thought Robin. Just like...Raven.

"Excuse me; do you know anyone called Raven?"

"No." she answered coldly, in a monotone.

"Oh, never mind," said Robin. "What else do you recommend?"

"Try Dark Magic," said Valerkyrie, handing a glass of ink-like liquid to him.

He gulped the liquor in greed. The scent of alcohol turned his nerves numb." This is really... delicious."

"Just like the forbidden fruit," she replied, smiling. "Another one?"


	3. Kory Grayson met her nightmares at once

Starfire woke up, she looked around and sighed. Her husband, Robin was not here. What made the situation even worse was that it was 2 o'clock in the morning. She rubbed her dry eyes. They still hurt from all those crying. Now she was all alone in their apartment. She was scared of the emptiness within the house and within her.

Where on planet earth could Robin be? She thought. With the thought of a mind soothing beverage might be able to help, she went into the kitchen. She looked through the cupboards, and saw some herbs in a jar. There was a label on that jar. "Herbs for Tea" it wrote. Robin always drinks that when he is stressed, she thought. Probrably that would help me calm down.

She took some herbs and placed it into her favourite cup. Then she poured hot water into it. She watched the transparent liquid turning into a dark colour slowly. Fine it's done, she thought. She took a sip and nearly vomited. She poured the cup of tea into the sink. Why did Robin like to drink such a nasty beverage?

She sat on the couch, and stared at the clock anxiously. "Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock...." Her eyes followed the second hand of the clock. "Please come back now, Robin." She whispered, praying that Robin will be in front of her right now. Losing him was her worst fear.

Suddenly the door bell rang. She was immediately lightened up by the ringing sound. It must be Robin! She thought. It must be my boy! She rushed to the door and opened it.

"Robin! You're...." She was about to gave her husband her famous bone-crushing hug, but she stopped and stared at the scene in front of her. She was shocked, while confused.

A woman was helping Robin to stand up. "Is this the Grayson residence?" the woman asked. Her voice was as cold as ice. Starfire felt a chill deep underneath her skin.

"Yes, Miss....." Starfire replied in a questioning tone. She was alerted by the depths of her conciousness.

"My name is Valerkyrie, madam," said the woman. "Your...husband, I presume was drunk in the bar, so I took him back here." The woman was not smiling. She simply stared at Starfire. Her eyes felt like lasers to felt like she was blasted by her own lasers.

"Well, thank you Miss Valerkyrie." Starfire replied, faking a smile. "Please, do come inside."

The woman lifted Robin in and placed him on the couch together with was amazed and shocked that there could be a person who could match her super human strength. Starfire found the woman extremely familiar.

"Excuse me, Miss Valerkyrie, have we met before this encounter?" Starfire stared at her black eyes. Her face was motionless.

"I believe the answer was negative, Mrs. Grayson." Valerkyrie said, nearly in annoyed tone. "I am afraid that I would have to go now. Sorry for disturbing, Mrs. Grayson. I bid you farewell."

She walked out of the door and closed it. Leaving Starfire behind with chills and fear within her.

Starfire sensed a scent of threat and hatred from the woman. There was a blood- curdling cold aura around her. She was no ordinary person. She was too horrific to be an ordinary person. Starfire thought. She was too familiar to me to be a stranger. She feared the mysterious woman and the miserable things that may happen in the future. Her bones chilled while her face turned pale.

"Robin, please wake up," said Starfire, shaking Robin's shoulders. She has never seen Robin in such a state before. But Robin was fast asleep. Starfire lifted him into their room. She placed him onto the bed and covered him in blankets. She stroked his hair gently. She looked at him. Her heart was filled with guilt would love to have a child, to cherish it, to love it. But the God of this world did not give her a chance to do so. She was all to blame. She could not bore Robin sons and daughters. She could not produce an heir to inherit his name. She hated herself for this because this ruined his life,and also hers. For all those years, she thought she was the happiest woman alive on earth. But now, she felt that she was nothing, meaningless. She kissed Robin's cheek and lay beside him. "Robin, I am sorry." She whispered into his ear.

She fell asleep, holding his hand in hers tightly.

Because she would not wish to lose him, by any chances.


	4. The reason

Valerkyrie pulled out the keys from her handbag. She unlocked the door of her apartment and walked in.

"Hey, welcome home," said a voice. "The kids are sleeping." A woman stood up and smiled at Valerkyrie. She flipped her pink ponytail, and gave Valerkyrie a hug.

"Thanks Jinx," said Valerkyrie. "Sorry for the trouble, again."

"It's alright; you can always count on me and Flash." Jinx said. "Besides, I am the kids' godmother and I should have the responsibility to look after them when their mother is not around. Therefore, I was just doing my job." She flashed Valerkyrie a grin. "So how's work today?"

"Well....I met him." Valerkyrie said. "He looked depressed, like something terrible had happen to him."

"Whoa, that's startling." Jinx said. "So... did he recognize you?"

"Fortunately, no." Valerkyrie said. She removed her wig, showing her dark violet hair.

"You still don't plan to tell him, huh?" said Jinx. "Maybe you should just tell him... for the sake of the kids."

"Nah, this is too complicated. He married Starfire, remember? The alien princess from Tamaran." Valerkyrie spat. "I hate to admit it; she was still beautiful, after ten years."

"So what do you plan to do, Raven?" said Jinx. "You can't hide this from them forever."

Valerkyrie removed her contact lens. Her dark violet blue eyes looked at Jinx. "Well, I will find a suitable timing. Thanks for helping me babysitting them tonight."

"Good night." Jinx said, she took her leather jacket and walked out of the door.

Raven put her wig and contact lens back into her room. She walked to another room. Two kids are lying on two beds. Raven smiled and tucked their blankets.

"Mother?" the boy woke up, and asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes Falcon. It's me." Raven rubbed his head. "You two haven't given Auntie Jinx any troubles have you?"

"Nope, we didn't." The girl said, rising from her bed. "All we did was watching TV and having dinner. Except for Auntie Jinx kept having mushy phone calls with uncle Flash. I found it pretty...disturbing."

Raven laughed. "Now you two, Phoenix and Falcon, go back to sleep. If you guys behave well I can take you two to the bar where I work."

"Sweet," said Phoenix, grinning at her mother. "Good night, mother," said Falcon, placing his head onto the pillow. Raven stroke his hair tenderly. She stroke Phoenix's back. After the kids are fast asleep, she smiled and went out of the room. She let herself fell onto the couch. She had a flashback.

(Flashback)

A girl walked on the dark streets alone. She tucked her robe tighter to herself. The winter night winds are chilly. Her bones thrilled. She walked motionlessly. Her eyes stared at the road. Nobody was at the streets, for that was a terribly cold night. She breathed on her pale hands and rubbed them, trying to make herself warmer. She walked into a 24-hour pharmacy.

"Excuse me.... May I... um...have a pack of pregnancy test?" Raven summoned all her courage and asked.

"Why of course, young lady," the shop keeper answered, handing her a pack of pregnancy test.

She paid him and went into a public toilet.

Here goes, Raven thought. Good luck Raven.

She performed the test.

Positive.

The results are positive. She was pregnant.

What in the name of Trigon? She thought. This couldn't be happening. I have just left my home, my shelter and I am pregnant? What the fuck is going on this world? She slammed her fist onto the wall. She walked back onto the streets. Suddenly she felt that the earth is shaking, the sky is moving and she blacked out.

All she heard was, "Hey! Are you alright? Jinx....."

Later on, she woke up and found herself in a bed. This was not her room. This was a strange place.

"Wake up already?" A familiar voice was here. Raven raised her head and saw Kid Flash. He was sitting next to the bed. "Hey, where the hell am I?" asked Raven.

"Our place." A girl's voice said. Jinx was holding a bowl of porridge and she walked in. She placed the bowl onto the bedside table. "Flash saw you fainted on the streets when he was patrolling. So he took you back."

"But you two are together? Aren't you one of the Hive Five?" Raven raised an eyebrow. She didn't trust Jinx.

"I am no longer a villain. Being a heroine is more suitable for me. Besides, I can't have a hero as a boyfriend if I was a villain." She smiled.

"Well, thanks a lot." Raven said. "But I think I should go now."

"You should leave later," said Kid Flash. "At least until your twins are born."

Twins, oh shit. Raven thought. "How do you know?"

"Well... to make sure that you are alright, we took you to a clinic. They did some tests," said Kid Flash. "They said you are having a boy and a girl, for 3 months."

"Oh great," said Raven. She scratched her head. "Well... do you think I should go for an.... artificial miscarriage?"

"You mean an abortion?!" shouted Jinx. "No way! You will be killing two lives! They are innocent!"

"You can stay as long as you like, Raven." Kid Flash said. "You can count on us."

"All you have to do is rest and stay here, we will help you with the other stuff." Jinx said.

"Well... do promise me one thing." Raven said. Her dark violet blue eyes staring into Jinx's pink eyes. "Please do not contact the ...Titans," said Raven. "I have left them."

"We promise, now get some rest or have some porridge."

Raven closed her tired eyes.

(Flashback ends)

She befriended Jinx, the ex-criminal now heroine, who later got her a job as barmaid in the bar "Dark Magic". She knew that the Titans broke up when she has left for 1 year. Starfire and Robin got married when Falcon and Phoenix was about five years old. Beast Boy and Terra went to be conservationists and animal rights specialists. Cyborg went to be a CEO of some technology company. But she has to hide herself away from the media. She must do so in order to protect her children. She hid herself under the camouflage of her wig, contact lens and thick make up. The disappearance of Raven, the Titan was a mystery of Jump city for the past decade. No one knew that Valerkyrie was Raven, except for Jinx and Kid Flash.

She looked out of the window and smiled.

No one would know the secrets, no one.

No one could destroy her life.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, but I own phoenix and falcon :-D

Reviews are treasured and treated seriously. Please R&R.

V.S.V


	5. Like mother, like daughter

"Here we are, children." Raven held the hand of Flacon, while Phoenix took a glimpse at the neon banner. "Nice design," she commented and they walked inside.

"Hey Linda, these are my kids, Phoenix and Flacon," Raven smiled at her boss.

"Hi, Auntie Linda." Falcon said, waving cutely.

"Nice design and décor." Phoenix said, smiling. "Your taste in interior design is wonderful, auntie Linda"

".Hello dear! Thanks for the compliment. My, my, aren't you guys cute! Val, I will take care of them. You can work." She said while rubbing Falcon's head.

"Sure, thanks, Linda." Raven or Valerkyrie went to the bar counter. She kept shaking drinks and serving, but she couldn't move her eyes off the door.

Will he come? She thought. She tried to concentrate on her work. But her mind was not calm. She couldn't concentrate.

"Hey Valerkyrie, a 'Dark Magic', please." A voice suddenly woke her up from her daydream. She snapped out of it and saw him. Robin was sitting right in front of her, smiling.

"Well alright," she said, trying to control her emotions. "One 'Dark Magic' coming up right now, Mr. Grayson." She started to mix.

"Call me Richard." He said, looking around the bar, when he noticed the kids.

"Hey, whose kids are they?" He asked. "They are mine, my pride and joy." Valerkyrie answered, smiling.

"Wow, never knew that you have children," said Robin. "You and your husband must come over to my place to have dinner with me and my wife."

"Well, I...don't have a husband, Richard," replied Valerkyrie. She smiled faintly, gazing at his face.

"Oh... I am sorry," said Robin.

"Well, it's alright. Falcon, Phoenix, please come here for a minute." Valerkyrie said to the kids.

"Yes mother?" Falcon said to his mother.

"Say hello to Mr. Grayson."

"Hello Mr. Grayson." Falcon smiled and said.

"Hello Mr. Grayson," said Phoenix, glaring at Robin.

Robin looked at the children. Falcon has black hair and flashy blue eyes. He spiked his hair in a casual way. He has a naive smile. He looked different from his sister. Phoenix also has black hair, but she had red and purple highlights. Her eyes are in a darker violet colour. She made a bun on her hair using a cross- like hair pin. She had a lot of earrings. 3 on each ear to be precise.

"So how old are you guys?" He asked.

"We are non-identical twins. In other words, we are both ten years old." Phoenix said in a cold monotone.

"Wow, you seemed 3 years older than your brother." Robin said in surprise.

"I will take that as a compliment, Mr. Grayson." Phoenix said. "Let's go, Falcon." She grasped her brother's hand and walked away.

Wow, she surely had her personality, thought Robin.

"Sorry for my daughter's manners. She never had a father." Valerkyrie said. "She dosen't have many chances interacting with male adults much."

"She is a wonderful young girl .The father sure is lucky." Robin said, smiling at Valerkyrie.

"He had a beautiful wife, but strangely no children." She said, taking a glimpse at Robin.

He frowned. Why did she seem to read his mind? "Well I was wondering if you could come and have lunch together tomorrow. You can bring the kids if you wish to."

"What about your wife?" Valerkyrie asked, raising an eyebrow. "Will she come with us?"

"No, her friends asked her to go to the mall with them. So, what do you think?"

"Okay, I will meet you here at the bar tomorrow at 11am. My kids will stay with my friend." She wiped her forehead with a towel. "Well we are closing down early tonight."

"Sweet, see you tomorrow." Robin flashed a grin and he left the bar.

Her eyes followed his steps. "Good bye," she whispered, smiling mysteriously.

Perhaps, the time has come for him to know.

Perhaps, this is destiny.

She thought.

Now she could tell him the truth, and her children can walk on the streets proudly, no one could treat them as fatherless bastards again. It was her fault that Phoenix had developed such personality. As the big sister, although only 2 minutes older, she has to defend her brother from bullies since elementary school. She became cold and heartless. Just like Raven, before she met her friends.

Raven believed that telling Robin the truth, can undo the mistakes that all of them had make.

Her children can have a complete is the best way to protect them and gave them the best. She smiled. No one would be able to hurt them. No one.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Phoenix, slurping her cup of coke.

"Why?" Falcon asked. "Tonight was great."

"Mum seemed to be really close to that Grayson guy, and honestly saying, I don't like him."

"Oh... Phoenix you are being so cruel to mother's friends you know?" Falcon rolled his eyes. "You should try to be nice."

"Duh... we are in a different level. Conclusion, I don't like that guy."

Phoenix's violet eyes flashed white. Her glass broke.

"Oh no! You broke the glass." Falcon said.

"Duh." She rolled her eyes and put her headphones on. "Shut up, doofus."

I won't let anyone hurt you, mother, she thought. If that Grayson guy hurt you, I will kill him.

I will make him suffer more pain than death itself would bring. I will ripe his veins with the scythe of darkness. I will kill all his beloved to give him a taste of losing his love, to fill up the wound he created in your heart.

Mother, he would not be able to hurt you.

She smiled sinisterly, and walked out of the bar.

"Mother, I shall go home first."

"Sure, go ahead." Raven said, looking into the dark night sky.

She walked to a back street. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted the phrase. Her body began to be covered in black flame. She transformed into a black phoenix. She took off and flew in the starry night skies silently.

She soared silently.

But what Phoenix will never knew, was that her impact on some certain adults and Jump City, will not be as quiet as how she flew.

But we can be sure about one thing, no one could hurt her mother. No one.

For the penalty, shall be worse than hell.

Believe it or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, but I own Falcon and Phoenix.

Reviews are treated seriously and treasured. Please read and review

V.S.V


	6. The confessions or First step completed

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans! But I own Phoenix and Falcon.

Raven unlocked the door of the apartment. Falcon fell asleep, and she put him in bed. She smiled at the snoring boy, and went out of the room.

Her daughter was sitting motionlessly in front of the TV, watching horror films.

"Phoenix? Can I speak to you?" Raven sat next to her.

"Sure, why not?" Phoenix said, still watching the TV.

"Why did you behave so badly today? Any explanation?" She stared at her daughter, frowning.

"No, I just don't like that Grayson guy. He liked you I saw that. And vice versa." She laid her head on a cushion.

"Well that's your mother's private life." Raven said, looking offended.

"Remember once we meditated together?" Phoenix started to look annoyed by her mother's interrogation.

"Yes, why do you mention it?" Raven looked at her daughter, who was still looking at the TV.

"We bonded together and I saw that Grayson guy in your memory. You knew him ages ago." She said, as if she was talking about a stray dog in the streets.

"That's my memory! Phoenix, why did you hack into it? It was personal." Raven felt that her deepest wound was cut open again. She tried to hold back her tears.

"I just saw it intentionally. He is our father isn't he?" She laughed then suddenly rage burst out of her. "I have NO IDEA why did you still love him even after he cheated on you with that... alien bitch!" She stood up and yelled at her mother. Four red eyes started to flash on her face.

"Daughter, the adult world is complex. There are many things that even I don't understand." Raven stood up and pulled her daughter back onto the couch. She placed her hand on Phoenix's shoulder. "I did this for two reasons."

"And they are? Try to get hurt again?" She spat and laughed hauntingly.

"No, I... don't want other kids calling you a fatherless bastard. You are a gifted girl, so does Falcon. You two doesn't deserve to be treated like this. Try to have your father taking us back, or at least you two will improve the current state, I suppose." She stroked her ebony hair.

"Then the next reason?" Phoenix stared at her mother, hoping to hear the perfect answer.

"I have to take revenge upon Starfire." Raven spat. "I still loved your father; I hated what she did, what she did to you and Falcon's perfect-life-to-be. She is hurting all of us; no one can do this to you two. No one."

Phoenix smiled in relieves. "Do go ahead mother, I shall be at service any time if you need me. No one could harm you on the road of vengeance, I shall severe anyone that blocks the path and clear it for you."

"You sound like a poet." Raven chuckled.

"You bet, I haven't spent English and Literature dozing off, like Falcon did."

Raven hugged her daughter in her arms, they both smiled, although screams are all around them.

"So Star, I am going out today." Robin said, putting on his jacket.

"Robin, may I ask where are you going?" Starfire asked, as she washes the dishes in the kitchen.

"Well it's a lunch appointment." He kissed her cheek and went out of the door.

"Come back...soon." She said quietly while the phone rang. "So Star, honey are you ready to shop 'till you drop?"

"Sure, Macy I will be at the mall within half an hour." She hung up and sighed. She would rather be with Robin, She sensed a gap between them, and it's getting wider. She tried to mend it, but everything she did seems useless.

She went to her room and changed her clothes. She went out of the door.

Robin droved his car and stopped. He saw her, Valerkyrie standing next to the lamp post. She was wearing a black silk knee-length shirt with skinny jeans and combat boots.

"Hey, hop on." He smiled and opened the door for her. She got on the car.

"Where are we having lunch?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.

"To a restaurant I highly recommend." Robin said with a grin, which made Valerkyrie smiled.

5 minutes later, they arrived in the restaurant. It was a pretty elegant place. A marble statue stood beside the door. Robin pushed the door and they entered.

This was the place they first had their dinner date. Valerkyrie frowned, but Robin didn't see her frowning. They sat down, and a waitress gave them a menu.

"May I take your order?"

"Yes, Valerkyrie, what do you want?"

"I would like the sirloin steak, medium rare."

"Madam, are you sure you want medium rare?" She raised an eyebrow, thinking that she has heard the wrong thing.

"Yes miss. And I would like mineral water and ceaser salad."

"Then I will have a mushroom shop, a salmon with egg pie and a glass of coke." He gave her back the two menus.

The waitress went away.

"Wow, eating such tough meat?" He said and smiled. "Sure you can handle it?"

"I am used to that." She replied.

The food arrived quickly, she ate her steak silently. She seemed to have no problem biting off pieces from that piece of barley cooked meat. Robin stared and ignored his egg pie.

"You better start eating." She said to him, looking at his barley moved plate.

"Ah... sorry," he stared to gobble and chomp, trying to empty his plate. She looked at him and smiled.

"Its alright, you might choke if you eat that quickly."

He started to eat at his normal pace. Soon, his dish was empty. He saw her pulling out a credit card from her purse.

"No, I will pay for that." He said, giving the waitress his credit card.

"That was so kind of you." She smiled, putting her credit card back into her purse.

They walked along side of the road after leaving the restaurant.

"So where do you want to go?" Robin asked.

"Well, I would like you to go to a place with me." She smiled. They walked back to the car and Valerkyrie led the way, while Robin drove the car.

What they don't know was that, Starfire spotted them.

She could not believe her own eyes.

"We are here." She asked him to stop the car and they went off.

It was the Jump Tower, the sight-seeing tower which is located in the middle of the city.

This is where Robin and Raven had their first date, and their first kiss "Come on, let's go in." Valerkyrie said, walking inside.

"Sure, alright," he followed her. He was nearly 5 meters behind her. She suddenly stopped and turned around. She walked towards him and got hold of his hand.

"Come on, you should be faster than that." She pulled his head and walked towards the elevator.

Her hand was firm, but unusually cold and pale, just like...Raven.

(Flashback)

"Oh c'mon, Rae, please walk faster." He frowned at the half-demon titan, and said in a grumpy voice.

"I don't see what the hurry is; the concert wouldn't start until the minute hand reaches 9." The half demon goddess giggled and walked.

"I just like arriving earlier than scheduled." He said, speeding up his pace.

Suddenly, she teleported in front of him.

"Well, if you are in such a hurry," said Raven, looking at him. "Then let's not run, let's levitate instead." She chuckled and created a dark disc. She held his hand and placed him onto it. She sat on it while her eyes flashed white. The disc started to move in a rapid movement.

He held her tightly. It was firm, but yet cold and pale. He held it tightly, she looked and chuckled.

(Flashback ends)

"Hey, we are here."

And there they are, at the roof sight-seeing platform of the Jump Tower. She leaned at the fence and looked around her.

"Breath-taking, isn't it?" Valerkyrie said, in amazement.

"Of course, the view up here is really nice." Robin replied, without even thinking. He wondered why he was having so many flashbacks during these times.

She grasped the cross that hung on her neck tightly in her hand. It was a delicate silver cross with a small ruby shard on it.

"You know, Richard, there is something that I...need to tell you about." She frowned and looked straight into his eyes.

"Sure, spit it out if it can make you feel better." He walked closer.

"Close your eyes," she said. He did as she said.

He was surrounded by darkness, until he heard her voice.

"Now look at me."

What he saw was not Valerkyrie; it was Raven, Raven Roth. Her dark hair was replaced by shoulder-length dark violet hair. Her dark eyes were no longer black, but in a deep violet blue colour. Her makeup was gone. All he could see was her grey pale face. The gem was still there, right in the middle of her forehead.

"Rae...Raven! I can't believe it! It's you!" He hugged her tightly. She stroked his back gently.

"Yes Rich, it's me." She hugged him more tightly. "I missed you so much, Rae, where have you been?"

"Miss...Me? You missed me?" Suddenly she pushed him away and yelled. "Why do you miss me?! You loved Starfire! If you love me, you won't... you won't cheat on me with that alien whore!" Raven burst into tears. She cried while her teeth grinded He held her into his arms and raised her head. He kissed her tears, one by one. "Rae, I love you."

"But you are with Starfire," she said, still sobbing. She glared at him.

"I...I was drugged Rae." Robin said. "Starfire drugged me, earlier that day, whe nyou were meditating at the roof, she offered me a galss of alien drink. I drank it and then all I knew was complete darkness and someone kissed me. Then I felt nothing. When I woke up I was naked and my head was hurting like shit. And you were gone."

She looked at him. "Kiss me," she said. Robin captured her lips with his, his tongue slide into her mouth and twirled with hers. He slowly let go. "Raven, I really, really love you."

"I believe you, I believe you," she said, wrapping her hand around his neck. "There is still one thing I want to tell you."

"What is it?" He said, looking into her eyes.

"You know, my kids, Phoenix and Falcon?"

"Yeah right," he said, faking a smile. "Who was their father?" His heart ached when he thought that Raven had children with another guy.

"Well... they are yours, Rich. You are their father." She smiled

"Oh...Wow. Suddenly, I...I become a dad." He said in surprise, and hugged her tightly.

"But Rich, I cannot be your mistress; my kids cannot be your bastards." She said.

Robin frowned and asked." What do you want me to do?"

She leaned against him and whispered into his ear. Her voice was like the songs of the mermaids under the raging sea, leading him to an unknown world.

"Divorce her." She said, smiling sinisterly, as her first step on the road of vengeance has been completed.

She will take the pain back, ten times harder.

She will, she definitely will.

Reviews are treasured and treated seriously, please read and review

V.S.V

P.S. Sorry for the mistakes:'(


	7. Things reveal

Starfire couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. Slumping onto her couch, she laid down.

The wedding photo of herself and Robin hanged above the television.

She was wearing a traditional Tamaranian wedding gown, a sleek white gown with a wreath and bouquet of fresh Tamaranian flower. She was smiling in that photo, her ruby red hair shone like the real ruby shards. Her green eyes flashed like emeralds

Robin was standing next to her. He was wearing a black tuxedo, and he had a tiny smile on his face. His blue eyes seemed darkened, even there was strong flashlight flashing during the photo taking.

She looked at the photo, and she decided to phone Robin.

"Maybe they were just friends, it's alright Starfire, and it's alright..." She thought, trying to calm herself down.

"Sorry, the number you have reached does not answer with the sign, please check the number or try again later."

The voice echoed in her ear. She couldn't even think calmly. Robin doesn't love me anymore? She thought. But I am his wife, and he is my husband. He couldn't just... leave me.

She threw herself onto the bed and cried. Tears rolled down her face, and scorched her skin. Her eyes ached, so did her heart. She felt like she was stabbed by a hundred knives, stuck by her own star bolts, falling off a cliff, crashing onto rocks.

She felt everything that hurts. Deep underneath her skin, she was cold; she was in pain. She was suffering. She needed him. He was her everything.

She needed to use her last resort, to confront Valerkyrie.

She wiped her tearful face, and walked out of the door.

Starfire, or Kory Grayson will face all of her fears, in one go.

The angel and devil argued within Robin's heart.

"Of course you cannot divorce Starfire. She was your wife for the past 5 years, she has did nothing wrong. This is death sentence to your marriage, Richard. Think twice." The angel's kind voice echoed.

"But remember you love Raven more, and she has an offer you couldn't refuse. Can Starfire give you any kids of your own bloodline?" The devil said, in a tempting voice. "The only thing she was wrong about is that she married you, an Earthling. That's enough for a divorce."

"But do you still know this 'Raven'? Is she still the Raven you know, you love?"

"Starfire is an alien. She will never understand you, or your past. Raven can, Divorce her."

"Don't."

"Rich? Are you alright?" Raven tapped his cheek. He snapped out of his thinking.

"Well Rae, I will ask Starfire if she would divorce her marriage with me." Robin said.

"No, you are going to demand a divorce from her. You are commanding her to do so, not asking for her opinion, remember? She was the whore that stepped between us. It is her that you felt regret and guilt for the past decade. You go and demand a divorce, or I will leave this city. Maybe I will just destroy the whole city, Rich. You know I could." She smiled sinisterly.

She has changed, Robin thought. She was way sinister than she was before. She must have been planning for this a long time ago. She must have.

"Well alright Rae," He said, kissing her cheek. "I will go now."

He walked away; each step he took was as heavy as a ton of steel.

She stood in front of the door.

This is it, Starfire, she thought. This is it.

She found the address by asking the bar owner, Linda. Saying that she was the friend of hers, she gave her the address.

She knocked on the door. The door opened slowly.

"Hmm... It was a delightful surprise to see you, Mrs. Grayson." Valerkyrie faked a smile. "Please come in."

She walked in. They sat on the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

She shook her head. "No, it's alright."

"Well, what makes you come here, Mrs. Grayson?"

"Please, stay away from my husband, Miss Valerkyrie." She said, glaring at her.

Valerkyrie laughed. She went into the toilet, and at a flash of light, Valerkyrie was gone.

What Starfire saw, was Raven.

"Your husband? He was mine until you bitch took him away from me! And now you are claiming him from me? He didn't tell you yet, right?"

"He is mine! He is my Robin, Raven. As my friend, you can't take him away from me!" Her eyes flashed green.

"Don't call me your friend, you alien whore." Raven glared at her, the room began to shake slightly.

Starfire slapped Raven. Her face ached. "How dare you, Raven! You should not call me these foul names!"

Suddenly, two children appeared beside Raven.

"Mother! Are you alright?" Falcon asked her, looking at her worriedly.

"It's alright, Falcon."

"No mother, it's not alright. Did that woman hit you?" Falcon asked, and shot a glare at Starfire.

Starfire was about to fire a star bolt at Raven and Falcon. Suddenly, she was almost hit by a scythe.

"No one, hurts my mother. No one, hurts my family." Phoenix held a black scythe in her hand, glaring at Starfire. "You bitch, stay away from my mother."

Starfire growled and fire a star bolt. Phoenix slashed it into two halves.

"That's all you have got? I guess you aliens are all worthless, you TROQ." Starfire charged at Phoenix. She kicked Starfire hard in the stomach, ten she flew away for a few feet, crashing into the wall. Phoenix walked to her side.

"Mother, should I kill her, or should I make her suffer?" She knocked Starfire's head with her scythe. "Stay awake, alien bitch."

"What do you want from me, Raven?" Starfire panted, looking at Raven's pale face.

"Leave My Robin." She said, motionlessly.

"But he is mine!" Starfire said in rage, but Phoenix scythe was placed on her neck.

"Falcon, fetch your katana." Phoenix said, adding pressure on the blade on Starfire's neck

A wound appeared on Starfire's neck. Blood slid down on the blade.

"Here it is Phoenix," said Falcon, tossing his katana to Phoenix.

She caught the blade and placed it on the wrist of Starfire. "I can simply slit your wrist or neck, and you will bleed to death. Or I can simply kill you husband, what do you think I should do?"

She smiled sinisterly. She grabbed Starfire by the neck. Her eyes flashed white, the scythe disappeared, and her hand was covered in black flames. She punched her in her chest.

"This is for you taking my father away from my mother." She punched her in her stomach again, blood spilled form her mouth. "This is for you trying to hurt my family." She moved Starfire towards the balcony. "And this, is for all the wrongs you and your husband did to my mother."

She let go of Starfire, she fell for a few stories, and then she hit the ground and passed out.

"Where am I?" Starfire woke up, and saw herself inside a room. Robin was sitting next to her.

"You are in the hospital, Star, you were seriously wounded and fell off the building."

"Robin? Is that you?" She sat up, but an unbearable pain appeared deep within her.

"Get some rest, Star." He helped her sat up. "What do you think that you are doing?"

"Robin, Valerkyrie is Raven! She...." The pain made Starfire groan. "Shhuu...Calm down. You went to see her?"

"Yes...I went there to find Valerkyrie, but I found Raven instead. She...she beat me and threw me down the building." Starfire started crying. "Don't leave me, Robin, please don't...." Robin wrapped her into his arms.

"Stop crying now," he hugged her, stroking her hair tenderly. She fell asleep again. He placed her on her pillow and went out of the ward.

"Raven, open the door." Robin said, knocking furiously on the door.

"Oh...It's you Rich?" Raven opened the door. She was in the living room alone. "Come in, sit down."

He sat on the couch. Raven sat next to him. "So... what brings you here?"

"What on earth do you think that you are doing? Why did you threw Starfire down the building?" He asked, glaring at Raven.

"Stop scolding my mother, Grayson. I did everything." Phoenix appeared into the living room. "Why did you do that, then?" He asked again, glaring at Phoenix.

"Blow me." She said motionlessly. "She slapped my mother, and I have vowed to protect my mother and brother with my life. She offended my mother, she is lucky I didn't kill her, because mother told me not to." She smiled evilly. "Why don't you stay there and look after your wife?"

"You!" Robin said, holding his fist.

"Phoenix, this is adult business. Go back into your room, now." Raven said, motionlessly.

"I don't understand! Mother, I have no idea how could you forgive him! He is the one who left you alone for an alien bitch!" Phoenix turned around, glaring at Robin with four glowing red eyes. "You! You are such an idiot when you left my mother. Why are you here now? Just because your alien wife cannot gave you any children, you came back to my mother, trying to be her husband? Let me make this clear, Grayson. Although you are my biological father, you only created me. You will never, ever be my father, get it?"

She screamed, while her body began to be covered in black flames. She flew out of the balcony.

"Where is she going?" Robin asked, looking at Raven.

"Well there are two options," said Falcon, who suddenly appeared. "Either she went to destroy the whole city, or she will find someone to kill. Most probably your wife, I guess she will do both." He said, as a matter of fact.

"What!" Robin searched his pockets and pulled out something. The Titans caller.

"Calling, Teen Titans."

To be continued....

Author's note:

I did some changes in the previous chapter. Sorry for the mistakes.

Reviews are treasured and seriously treated. Please read and review.

V.S.V


	8. Together, again

Robin and Raven ran out of the apartment. "Falcon, locate your sister." Raven said to him.

He pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket. "Phoenix was flying to the city center, mother. I think she is going to start destroying there."

"Then we better get there quick," said Robin. "Emergency! Calling all Titans!"

"Guess they are too busy," Robin said in a disappointed voice.

"Let me try," Said Raven, taking the Titans caller from Robin. "This is Raven, calling all Teen Titans. We have an emergency."

"Oh man! Terra did you see the document of the banning of whale meat import to USA Japanese restaurants?" Garfield Logan was busy, finding his documents. He was now a senior supervisor of animal rights in the World Wildlife Fund USA. "I need it to prepare for the talk at some high school next Monday."

"Well Gar, you should manage your stuff properly, I am not helping you, I have to prepare for an activity the coming Friday night. ' Treasure our Earth Night', remember?" Terra Logan said, rolling her eyes. "We are not kids anymore."

"Yah right...." Garfield said, slumping on his chair. "Beep Beep, Beep Beep...."

"What's ringing?" Terra asked, typing.

"It's...the Titans caller!" Garfield said in surprise. He immediately answered. "Beast Boy here, what's up?"

"This is Raven, calling all Teen Titans. We have an emergency."

"Ra-Raven?! Is that you?" He couldn't believe it.

"Yes Beast Boy, it is me, Raven." The monotone echoed and he saw the long lost pale face on the screen. "Come to the city center as quick as possible. We have an emergency."

"All right, Beast Boy out." He ended the call. "Terra, we have got a city to save, suit up!"

"Mr. Stone, here are the documents you needed to sign."

"Thank you, Mary." Victor Stone, the CEO of Stone Technology Limited, sat in his office, enjoying his cup of coffee. He grabbed his pen with his robotic head.

"Beep Beep, Beep Beep...." Something in his drawer is ringing.

He pulled open his drawer. His Titans caller was ringing.

"Hmm... must be something wrong in that." He said, turning on the screen.

"This is Cyborg, hello?"

"This is Raven, calling all Teen Titans. We have an emergency."

"Raven? You have gotta be kindin'me! Is that really you?"

"Yes Cyborg, come to the city center now, emergency, we need you."

"Boo Yah, coming in 5 minutes." He said, closing the caller, and walked out of his office.

"Mr. Stone, where are you going?" His secretary, Mary asked, frowning. "You still have 3 appointments..."

"Sorry Mary, I have a city to save."

Phoenix growled, landing in the middle of the road. Cars crashed to avoid hitting her. Her four glowing red eyes glared at everything she saw. The black scythe appeared in her hand. She began to slice through everything. People screamed and scatter all around. Black flames were burning everywhere. The busiest part of Jump City was now a living hell.

"Stop it Phoenix!" Robin shouted, He has changed into his Nightwing uniform.

"Who gave you permission to command me?" She said, firing a ball of black flames towards Robin. Raven blocked it using her powers, creating a shield. "Phoenix, stop it." She said.

Phoenix screamed, she shook her head wildly.

"Yo dude, what's the situation?" Beast Boy and Terra arrived. Raven took a good look at them.

Beast Boy could no longer be classified as a boy. He was now 6 feet tall, with broad shoulders and a muscular figure. Terra still has blonde hair and blue eyes, but she looked much mature.

"That girl over there, who is it?" Terra asked. "I have never seen her on the villain list before."

Cyborg arrived and gasped. "What the hell has she done to the city center?"

"She is my daughter, Phoenix," said Raven. "She has lost control of her rage and mow she could possibly ripe the city apart. She most probably would go and kill Starfire."

"Whoa...you have got a daughter Raven? Since when?"

"Yes, where have you been for the last ten years?"

"It's a long story, now we have to stop her first!"

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Phoenix, while she dodged with ease. Beast Boy transformed into an eagle and charged at her. She quickly transformed herself into a black Phoenix and fought with him. He scratched her wings with his claws, she swiped him towards a building and he crashed.

"BB!" Terra shouted, moving large rocks and throwing them at Phoenix. She transformed back into human form in a blink of an eye, and used her scythe to slash through the rocks. "Stop immediately, Phoenix." Robin took out his staff and started to fight Phoenix.

"Robin!" Cyborg and Beast Boy tried to help, but Raven stopped them.

"Don't interfere. This is the best way to unleash all of her rage and to calm her down."

She looked at the fighting father and daughter. She whispered. "And this is the best way to save all of us."

Robin and Phoenix fought as if there are only the two of them in the world.

"Stop now! The city has done you nothing wrong! So did Starfire!" Robin tried to hit Phoenix with his staff, and she blocked it with her scythe.

"This city posses my darkest memories and the person I hate the most in this world. The only way I could save myself is to destroy this place and the person!" She roared and waved her scythe, trying to slash Robin into half. He avoided the attack.

"We could help you, Phoenix. I knew I have been the worst father in the world. I knew I have been a jerk to your mother. But I promise I would improve. I promise." He blocked her attacks with his staff.

Phoenix hesitated. "No you liar! You are just a liar!" She shouted, and fired a ball of black flame at him. He threw an explosive disk, the two collided and exploded.

Smoke was everywhere. The smoke irritated her eyes. Phoenix was suddenly caught by Robin's ropes. She fell on the floor. Robin tried to help her up, but she got herself loose by burning them.

"Phoenix! You have to calm down!" He threw smoke bombs. "Think of your brother and your mother. Stop for their sake!"

Phoenix was about to charge at Robin. She suddenly stopped. Her ruby necklace started to glow.

"What the..." said Robin. Phoenix's red eyes started to turn back into her original colour. The black flames surrounding her started to fade. She collapsed onto the floor. She sat on the ruins of what was city center.

"Is it settled?" Beast Boy asked Raven. "Hopefully yes, Beast Boy. Hopefully." She smiled.

Phoenix sat on a piece of cement. She sighed, looking all around her. It was all her fault. She looked at her ruby necklace.

"Feeling all right now?" Robin sat near her, a few feet away.

She didn't look at him, but she nodded. "I am fine."

"Friends?" Robin stuck out his hand.

She smiled and shook his hand.

"Phoenix, I was wondering, do I have your permission to marry your mother?"

"That's not for me to decide," she said. "But you have to divorce that alien, as a start. I would not accept another wife of my father." She glared at him. "If you hurt my mother, I will kill you."

"Of course, I will, I just need time to tell Starfire that we should just be friends." He looked away. His masked eye gazed at the sky. "I just need time."

"Come on now, cheer up." Phoenix stood up and said, in a soft voice. "Dad."

"Excuse me?" Robin thought he heard something wrong. "What did you call me?"

"I called you dad, dad." She smiled and ran towards her mother, straight into her arms.

"Mother I am sorry." She hugged her mother tightly.

"It's alright, Phoenix. It's alright." She stroked the back of her daughter's hair. Robin came and joined them. He put his arm on Beast Boy's shoulder. "It's nice to be together, once again."

All of them smile.

"Robin! You are back!" Starfire sat up from her bed. Robin sat down at her bedside. She tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away lightly.

"Star, we need to talk." He looked at her. She was smiling.

"Sure, Robin we are already talking." She held his hand in hers.

"Listen Star, our marriage... wasn't going on so well. Argh! Let me just make this clear, I... don't want us to be husband and wife anymore. Let's just be friends."

"You mean..." She gasped. "You want a divorce?" He nodded. She started to cry. He put his arm around her shoulders.

She cried and sobbed for a long time. Robin just sat there and hugged her.

She fell asleep in his arms. He put her back on the bed and left her a note.

"Starfire:

Please visit the Smith's Law Consulting at 11:00 am, next Monday, to discuss about our divorce.

Robin"

He left the room.

Leaving his wife, or ex-wife behind. He has a bright future ahead.

T.B.C.

Author's note:

Valerkyrie is almost finished!!! So excited!

This is going to be a happy ending for Rob x Rae fans! Sorry Rob x Star fans.

As always, please rate and review!!! Thanks for all of your support! Over 900 hits already!!

V.S.V


	9. Farewell, Valerkyrie

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, but I own Phoenix and Flacon

Starfire grasped her walking stick and limped her way into the building. She was released form hospital but she still hasn't fully recovered. Now, she had more serious business to take care about.

Her husband, Robin is asking for a divorce. She sighed as she rang the doorbell.

"Is it Mrs. Grayson?" A kind female voice asked from the communicator beside the door.

"Yes," replied Starfire. She stepped inside, while the lady in a pale yellow suit welcomed her with a warm smile, and led her to the conference room.

The lawyer, Mr. Kenneth Smith was sitting in the middle. Robin sat next to him, impatiently looking at his watch.

"Sorry I am late. I still couldn't walk properly after the...accident." Starfire said, faking a smile.

"Well do take a sit, Mrs. Grayson. We will now discuss matters concerning about your divorce.

Starfire sat down, and stared at the table. "Here, this is the documents concerning the offers of Mr. Grayson. He will give you half of his money and the apartment, and you don't have to give him anything for exchange. How do you like that, Mrs. Grayson?"

"Well, Mr. Smith, I am afraid that I won't accept these offers." She shook her head. The lawyer and Robin looked at her with surprise. "I...I won't need all of those things. I...I need some private time with my husband, Mr. Smith." She said. Mr. Smith walked out of the room.

"Robin...I will go back to Tamaran to be the Empress, and marry the most powerful lord of Tamaran." She sighed. "I was about to tell you, but I couldn't lose you. But I cannot delay it anymore. It's my duty, Robin."

"Well Star, you should fulfill your duty to your people." Robin smiled. "I would like to invite you to my wedding ceremony with Raven, before you leave the planet"

She smiled. "And I would like to invite you to visit Tamaran someday with Raven and your children." Mr. Smith knocked. "Have you finished your conversation?"

"Sure, I have a new document here. Mr. Smith, I don't need the money or the apartment. I shall have this divorce now." She signed the document. Robin signed his name besides hers.

Kory Anders and Richard Grayson are now friends, instead of husband and wife.

"So this is our first date after 10 years huh?" Robin said, holding Raven's hand. "This is your favourite restaurant, as I could recall."

"Well, 'The Dark Night Cuisine' is always on my top ten favourite lists." Raven smiled. They walked in. "I have reserved the VIP table, miss." Robin told the waitress. She led them to a table below overhead black curtains. She sat down, and admired the gothic paintings on the wall. "What do you want to have, Raven?" Robin asked, while admiring her posture. She turned around, and caught him staring at her. "What are you looking at?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, you are really beautiful Rae." He replied, trying to look away, changing the subject. "I couldn't decide, could you order the food, Rae?"

"Well, of course." She raised her hand and a waiter came beside their table. "Two set meals, please." The waiter walked away. "So, why do you invite me to dinner?" Raven asked.

"Nothing, just trying to catch up with you." He looked at her dark violet eyes, and smiled.

"I have to be excused Raven," said Robin. He went away.

I wonder what's in the mind of Boy Blunder, Raven thought. She waited impatiently, tapping her fingers.

"Hey Raven." Robin suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Hey you're back." He sat down, and the food arrived.

They started to eat, they both kept silent. Suddenly Robin clapped his hands. Some musicians went in and played Raven's favourite melody.

"Wow," she gasped slightly. Raven closed her eyes and listened to the music. The melody was like sweet wine, pouring into her ears.

Suddenly, it stopped. Raven opened her eyes, and saw Robin kneeling in front of her, a beautiful ruby ring in his hand.

"Will you marry me, Raven?" He said, looking at her, smiling.

She couldn't speak. Tears of joy rolled down her face. "I...stand up first, Rich."

"Not until you promise." He said.

"Well, I promise, now stand up." She said. Robin stood up, and Raven hugged him. He put the ring on her finger. "I love you, Raven." He said. "I love you too." She kissed him.

That seemed to have brightened the whole restaurant, and their worlds.

"Oh no, Phoenix, I have never been so nervous," Raven said to her daughter. Phoenix looked at her mother and rolled her eyes. "You are just marrying dad, mum." She sighed and straightened her wedding gown. Raven was wearing a light blue wedding gown. She stared at the mirror. "Do I look funny?" She asked, looking worried. "Mum, you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. So calm down."

"Yah Raven, I am sure Robin will be stunned after he saw his bride." Terra comforted her. "And nothing could go wrong."

"I hope so." Raven said, taking a deep breath. "Is the bride ready?" Beast Boy asked, outside the room.

"Sure, she is ready."

Terra held the back of her gown. Phoenix, who was the flower girl, spread petals in front of her.

The music began. Raven walked on the trail of petals. Falcon, carried the ring, and walked behind his mother.

"Robin, are you ready?" Cyborg whispered.

"I have prepared for this day for ten years, dude." He said, still, he took a deep breath.

Raven stepped onto the altar. Robin stood beside her.

"Dear all, today we are going to witness the holy marriage of Richard Grayson and Raven Roth. Now Miss Roth, your vows."

"Richard, although we have been parted for a decade, I have loved you for all the time, heartily and purely. I don't ask for rewards form the love. When you asked for my hand, I was overwhelmed with joy. All those dark memories were gone with the wind, and I could proudly be with you, in front of the holy father of heaven."

"And you, Mr. Grayson?"

"Raven, I knew that we had a dark past, and I was a rotten person for most of the time. But now I asked for your hand in marriage. I shall light your way in darkness and fill you with joy. With the witness of our friends and God, I shall marry you and be with you forever."

"Now...Mr. Grayson, would you marry Miss Roth as your lawful wife, and promise not to leave her in poverty and sickness?"

"I do." He replied.

"And Miss Roth, would you marry Mr. Grayson as your lawful husband, and promise not to leave him in poverty and sickness?"

"I do father." She replied, and smiled.

"Now, would the couple exchange your rings?"

Robin held a silver ring in his hand, while Raven held an identical one in hers.

He put the ring onto her finger. She did the same.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He pressed his lips onto hers. Tears of joy rolled down her pale face.

Starfire was sitting on the first row. She smiled, as she saw Robin in happiness.

Falcon smiled, as he knew his mother was filled with joy.

Phoenix smiled, she knew that her mother will never be alone and no one could hurt her.

Their friends smiled, as they saw the couple filled with joy.

Raven and Robin smiled, as they can finally be together, after a whole decade of dark days.

Valerkyrie was gone, along side with the dark memories.

It was just a painful memory, which will be gone with the wind.

She no longer existed.

Not anymore.

Author's note:

WOW! I finally finished the whole story. Sorry if it sucked, it was my first fan fiction anyway.

Thanks for all your support and reviews. Although it is the last chapter, please read and review!

V.S.V

P.S Maybe Phoenix and Falcon will appear again in other stories, but with a different character though. : P

Thanks for reading!


	10. Alternative ending

Alternative ending for Valerkyrie.

I have done it at last. (Smile)

Thank you for reading all of my stories.

* * *

(Please read starting from where Raven revealed herself to Robin)

"You are Raven?" Robin stared and could barely utter a sound.

"Yes I am Raven, "said Raven again.

"For the whole time you did not told me your true identity?" Robin shouted.

"So what? That was none of your business. You have your own life and I have my own, why should I tell you?"

"We were friends…I mean more than friends." Robin said.

"So? You have your prefect optimistic wife, Starfire. I have my kids, Phoenix and Falcon. Face it Robin; our lives do not overlap." Raven said to him.

"But we missed you! We all did." Robin added. Raven started to laugh coldly.

"Miss me? What a ridiculous thing to hear. I was never quite attached to you people. Don't think that I don't know about it. Beast Boy and Cyborg think that I am a meditate emo-freak, and Starfire and Terra think that I am a gothic chick who has no sense for fashion. But guess what? I can be more powerful than you had ever imagined." She said. "By the way, you are the father of my kids, but that doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? They are my kids!" Robin shouted at Raven.

"Your kids? What have you done all these years huh? All you did was enjoy your pitiful life with your alien whore! I raised them; I taught them everything they needed to know. What did you do, huh? All they have from you was only your DNA, nothing else."

"I-I…" Robin could not utter a sound.

"Don't bother us," said Raven and walked away.

"Raven wait…" he pulled her hand. Her eyes flashed white, and tossed him aside.

She turned her head, and walked away.

"Star I am home." Starfire rushed out from the kitchen and hugged him tightly.

"Robin, Welcome home!" She kissed him on the face. He smiled as his kicked off his shoes and stepped his feet into comfy slippers. He dropped himself onto the couch.

"Where did you go today?" Starfire said, as they had their dinner,

"I met Raven." He replied. Starfire dropped her fork.

"What joyous news! She never left Jump City!" Starfire levitated into the air and did some weird Tamaranian dance. "We must tell the others."

"No we shouldn't." Robin replied. "She hates us."

"But…why?" Starfire was shocked. "Raven is our friend, why would she hate us?"

"She…you know…Raven and I were going out, before…you know we did…" Robin said. "And I cheated on her…but she had my children."

"Children?" Starfire's eyes nearly fell out. "But…how..?"

"Well, we had sex before…and she got pregnant from the first time. She had two twins…a boy and a girl." Robin sighed. "But I will try to fulfill my duties as their father."

"Oh Robin…maybe you should ask Raven to let you raise your children. I could be their mother." Starfire suggested. "It must be difficult for her to raise two kids alone."

"Well, I will try to ask her." Robin said. Starfire smiled at him.

Robin walked to the bar she worked.

"She resigned," said Linda, the bar owner. "Val was a good barmaid, what a pity."

He asked her for Raven's address. Following the address, he reached a small apartment located on a filthy alley.

He knocked on the door. "Who is it?" He heard Raven's voice.

"It is Robin," he replied.

There was silent behind the door. Slowly he heard the unlocking sound of the door. "What do you want?" Raven asked him, frowning. "I told you not to bother us."

"Well, there are things I want to talk about." Robin faked a smile. "Can I come in first?"

"Fine, we just had our dinner." Raven allowed him to go in. Falcon was watching television; he turned around and greeted Robin. "Mr. Grayson." He said and quickly turned back to the TV. Phoenix was cleaning up the table. She glared at Robin and did not utter a single sound.

"Well what do you want? Spit it out." Raven said. "Don't waste my time."

"Well, I want to help you raise the children." Robin said.

"You are trying to take my kids away from me?" Raven opened her eyes as large as possible. "This is preposterous! Who do you think you are? Huh?" She yelled at him.

Phoenix walked out of the kitchen and glared at the two arguing adults. Falcon did not even bother to look. He kept on watching TV.

"Raven, think about it, these kids should not be living in here. I have a proper job and an apartment larger than yours nearly two times, they should not be suffering because of you!"

"What the hell? You mean that I don't have a proper job? I am now a teacher in the tutorial center, is that proper enough? Huh? And talk about suffering, if you had not cheat on me, they will not be living their lives as fatherless children. I am the only family they have got and you are trying to take them away from me?" Raven yelled at Robin, tears rushed out of her eyes. "They are my everything! Take them away from me and I will die of a broken heart."

Robin took a gulp. "Fine, I will consult the lawyer."

"Sorry smartass," she smiled coldly. "We were not even married, so you cannot make things this way."

Robin could not utter a sound. "I don't care! I would not tolerate such living standards for my children." He said calmly.

She slapped him hardly. His ear pounded and his ground his teeth in pain. "What the hell, you bitch!" He threw his fist towards Raven. But his hand was hit by a soda can with high speed. Falcon stood up and glared at Robin. "Well, Mr. Grayson. I am usually a very relaxed person, but calling my mother a bitch, you have just crossed the line." He pulled out a short katana from his waist. "Stay away from my mother," said Falcon, leaping next to his mother. "Are you alright, mother?" He asked Raven, looking worried.

"I am fine, Falcon," Raven said, they glared at Robin.

Robin said nothing, but his held his fists tight. "I don't care, I will take the kids." He said.

Suddenly, he got another slap. Phoenix stood in front of him. He covered his face and stared.

"You are not my father," she said, her teeth grounding. "Get lost."

Robin did not say a word and walked out of the apartment.

"Mother," said Phoenix, hugging her mother and brother. "I won't let him separate us. Never."

Raven cried silently, kissing her children's forehead.

A few days had passed since Robin's unpleasant visit.

Raven was reading silently at the living room while her kids were doing their homework on the dining table.

There was a knock on the door. Phoenix murmured and opened the door.

"Mum, it is the birdbrain and the alien slut," said Phoenix, when she saw Robin and Starfire standing in front of her.

"Phoenix! It is such a pleasure to meet…" Starfire tried to pet Phoenix's head. But Phoenix pushed her away harshly.

"Get your dirty hands off me," growled Phoenix.

"Let them in, Phoenix." Raven said, still reading. "What do you two want from me now?"

"Oh friend Raven, what a joyous moment to meet you again." Starfire said, grinning.

"Stop there, I am not your friend," spat Raven. "And I am anything but happy to meet you again, bitch."

Starfire was speechless. "Raven, Starfire would love to help you taking care of the children," said Robin.

"I don't need your help," snapped Raven. "I had raised them alone for the past ten years, and I did fine."

"Raven, you are being unreasonable." Robin said. Raven glared at him. "Unreasonable? You are the one who is being unreasonable! Trying to snatch her children away from a mother, that is unreasonable. You are sick, both of you. You are even worse than my own father, the demon Trigon." Raven spat.

"Raven, please! We…cannot have any children. Phoenix and Falcon are the only blood line Robin had on earth. I…cannot bear any children for him, but we wish to have children of our own. Please, let Phoenix and Falcon live with us, we will cherish them." Starfire begged and knelt on the floor.

"What does that have to do with me, huh? You are an infertile alien, unable to conceive a child with an earthling. I am a half demon-half human mixed breed, and I bore your husband a daughter and a son. The two things have no connection." Raven laughed coldly. "Go and adopt a child, leave me alone."

"Why don't you let the kids choose? They deserve to choose their own life." Robin said.

"Fine enough, Phoenix, Falcon, choose." Raven said calmly.

"I won't go anywhere," said Falcon. "I am satisfied with my present state of life."

"I would rather choose death than to live with you two," spat Phoenix.

"See? They loathe the idea, now leave." Raven shoved them out of the door.

Starfire looked unhappy, and Robin sighed. "Let's go home."

Robin put on his disguise as Nightwing. He patrolled the streets and the dark alleys.

Suddenly he saw that there were some people fighting in the back alley of a building. Immediately he leapt to the alley. What he saw was stunning.

Falcon was slashing through a guy's back with his katana, his face expressionless. The other guy charged at him, but Phoenix ripped him apart using her scythe.

"You two!" Nightwing leapt into the scene. "Where do you think you are going?" He smiled. Phoenix spat and faced him. Her face and hands were covered with blood.

"Now what do you want Grayson?" She demanded. Falcon wiped the blood off his face. Phoenix licked her face, her tongue and lips were covered in blood.

"How do you know?" Robin was shocked that she saw his real identity. "Tch, that's obvious." Falcon added. "There were not a lot of guys with shoulder length hair and such a cocky attitude in town."

Robin grasped his staff. "Now, children should obey their parent's words and go home for bed."

"Mother allows us to come out and…amuse ourselves." Falcon said and giggled.

"By the way Grayson," Phoenix added. "You are not our parent." She threw a black fireball at Robin.

"Well I thought you know that I am your dad," said Robin, trying to hit Phoenix with his staff. Falcon slipped in between the two and blocked his attack with a katana. The staff clashed with the katana. Robin found it difficult to add pressure on the staff.

"We have inhuman strength," said Phoenix, and she smiled sinisterly. "The strength of the demon." She slashed her scythe, which nearly hit Robin. Falcon threw some shining metal strips into the air and splashed acid onto the strips of metal. The metal reacted vigorously with the acid. Phoenix smiled and tossed a fireball onto the strips. The metal strips exploded. Robin managed to dodge. "Magnesium ribbons," said Phoenix, smiling evilly. "Doesn't seemed to be that harmful isn't it?"

Robin threw an explosive disk. But Falcon slashed the disk into two.

"You are no fun at all," said Phoenix. "Let's go home, Falcon."

Phoenix transformed into a black Phoenix and flew into the sky. Falcon followed and transformed into a silver falcon, smaller than the phoenix.

Robin stared. He heard the haunting laughter of Phoenix through the wind.

"Raven," Robin banged on her door. "Open the door."

Raven heard him shouting in the corridor. She grabbed the letter knife in her hand. She walked to the door. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Do you know what our kids do when they go out at night?" Robin started to yell. "They are killing other people! They are villains, murderers!"

She smiled. "I know, I could hear those bastards screaming from here last night, and you were trying to tell my children what to do. You are not welcomed here, Mr. Grayson. Leave before I call the police." Raven slammed the door.

Robin kicked the door down. "Raven, listen to me! Without their father, the kids have fallen off their right track! Trust me, let them live with me, they could be successful hero and heroine." Raven burst out of laughter. "Hero? Heroine? Snap out of your imaginary world, Boy Blunder. I was a heroine, so what? I could live happily, until you stepped back into my life. I had enough Robin. My children are happy, even they are not a hero or heroine. Why do you just have to take them into that again?" Raven knelt onto the floor. "

Robin walked towards her, but Raven stood up again, and held a letter knife in her hand. "Stay away or I will slit my own throat." Raven said. Robin did not dare to move. "Stay away from me, from my children." Raven looked into his eyes. "And I mean it."

Robin suddenly moved and snatched the knife from her hand. "Don't be silly Raven."

At that time, Phoenix and Falcon bashed in. "Mum, tonight we…" Their jaws nearly dropped to the ground.

"Why are you pointing a knife at my mother Grayson?" Immediately the black scythe appeared in Phoenix's hand. She grabbed it and slashed it at Robin's position.

Falcon leapt and pushed his mother away. "Are you alright mother? Did he hurt you?"

"No Falcon, he did not." Raven said. "We should leave this damned place." She spat.

"Why! Why do you wish to separate our family?" Phoenix yelled as she swung her scythe and hit Robin. He blocked the attacks with his staff.

"I was trying to be a better father! I wish to compensate to you for my mistake!" He tried to grab her scythe. But she avoided his hand.

"Listen Grayson," said Phoenix. "You have made a mistake that is unforgivable. And now, the consequences are for you to suffer, not us. Step out of our life, once and for all."

Raven grabbed her book of Azar, and the children stood next to her. Raven transformed into a Raven and the three teleported into thin air.

Robin could not stop them, the only thing he could do was stare.

Raven was gone, out of his life again.

It all seemed to be an illusion.

But she was gone.

Gone like the soaring winds.

He looked into the sky of dawn.

A black raven flew past the sky.

Just like Raven, passing through his life swiftly.

She reentered and left, again.

The end.

Author's note:

Here is an alternative ending, enjoy.

V.S.V


End file.
